1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp socket for supporting a lamp illuminating the interior of a glove compartment of an automobile or the like.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIGS. 5 to 8 show a lamp socket 1 for supporting a glove compartment lamp 2 for illuminating the interior of a glove compartment of an automobile or the like. This lamp socket 1 includes a socket body 3 for fittingly receiving the lamp 2, a hood portion 5 which is molded integrally with the socket body 3, and is adapted to receive a light-emitting portion 4 of the lamp 2 therein, a flange portion 8 which is formed on an outer peripheral surface of the hood portion 5, and is adapted to be held against a peripheral edge portion of a mounting hole 7 formed through a panel 6 (see FIG. 8), and a pair of elastic engaging portions 9 each of which projects from the outer peripheral surface of the hood portion 5, and cooperates with the flange portion 8 to hold the peripheral edge portion of the mounting hole 7 in the panel 6 therebetween.
The flange portion 8 is in the form of a thin, annular disk formed on and projecting from the outer peripheral surface of the hood portion 5, and a pair of notches 10 are formed respectively in diametrically-opposite portions of the flange portion 8. Distal end portions of the elastic engaging portions 9 are fitted respectively in the notches 10. Each of the elastic engaging portions 9 includes an engaging arm 11 supported at one end thereof on the outer peripheral surface of the hood portion 5 (the other end thereof is a free end), and an engagement projection 12 which is formed at an intermediate portion of the engaging arm 11 so as to engage with the peripheral edge portion of the mounting hole 7 in the panel 6.
As shown in FIG. 7, the lamp (bulb) 2 is introduced into the hood portion 5, and is fitted into the socket body 3. In this condition, the light-emitting portion 4 of the lamp 2 is received in the hood portion 5. Terminals, connected to ends of wires (not shown), are received in the socket body 3, and when the lamp 2 is fitted into the socket body 3, a terminal portion of the lamp 2 is connected to the terminals connected to the wire ends. In this manner, the lamp 2 is attached to the lamp socket 1. The lamp sockets in this condition are transported and supplied, and in a production line, each lamp socket is mounted in the mounting hole 7 in the panel of a vehicle body.
When the lamp socket 1 is to be mounted in the mounting hole 7, the socket body 3 and the hood portion 5 are inserted through the mounting hole 7 from one side thereof, and the flange portion 8 is brought into abutting engagement with the peripheral edge portion of the mounting hole 7. At this time, each of the engagement projections 12 first abuts against the peripheral edge portion of the mounting hole 7, so that the engaging arm 11 is flexed, and then the engagement projection 12 passes through the mounting hole 7. When the engagement projection 12 thus passes through the mounting hole 7, the engagement projection 12 cooperates with the flange portion 8 to hold the peripheral edge portion of the mounting hole 7 therebetween because of the elasticity of the engaging arm 11. Thus, the lamp socket 1 is mounted in the mounting hole 7 in the panel 6.
In the above lamp socket 1, however, each of the engaging arms 11 is formed into such a small thickness that it can have elasticity, and therefore when an external force (e.g. an impact force produced when the lamp socket drops) is applied to the engaging arm 11, there is a possibility that the engaging arm is damaged or broken.
And besides, since the flange 8 has a small thickness, there is encountered a problem that those thin portions of the flange 8 in the vicinities of the notches 10 are liable to be damaged upon application of an external force (e.g. an impact force produced at the time of dropping of the lamp socket).